gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden/The Posh Restaurant
This is the 4th episode of Emily's Tea Garden. Day 1 *Emily: Bonjour Monsieur Alfonse. My friend Francois sent me to see you. *Monsieur Alfonse: Ah, oui. You are looking for a job, non? *Emily: I'm looking for a job, yes. Would tou let me work here? *Monsieur Alfonse: As it so happens, I have a vacancy. I had to fire someone for not being posh enough. Do you have references? *Emily: Well, there's my uncle, Antonio. *Monsieur Alfonse: Don't speak to me of that man; he ruined our long friendship years ago. He acused me of stealing his best recipe. *Monsieur Alfonse: What would I, a great French chef, want with a recipe for spaghetti? *Emily: What about the job...? *Monsieur Alfonse: I shouldn't blame you for your uncle's mistakes. You should start straight away. *Emily: Thank you so much! Afterward *Emily calls Uncle Antonio. *Emily: Uncle, can I ask you about your argument with Monsieur Alfonse? *Antonio: Ah.., the stolen recipe disagreement. It was a shameful business. *Emily: He really stole your recipe? *Antonio: Ah... no. Marcello, my son, took it as a joke when he was young. When I found out, the damage was already done. *Antonio: I never had the courage to apologize. *Emily: Uncle, I'm so disappointed! I've always looked up to you... *Emily: I'm going to concentrate on my business and forget all about this. Goodbye. Day 3 *Emily: Ms. Sleezley! I didn't expect you to come in here. *Ms. Sleezley: Why not? It sound like you have something to hide. Perhaps a chat with the restaurant inspector is in order... *Emily: This restaurant is perfect. Monsieur Alfonse would never allow anything else. *Ms. Sleezley: Then I'll wait until you open your tea garden. *Emily: You and the inspector will be welcome any time. Day 5 *Emily: Hi, Brad! *Brad: ... *Emily: Brad, are you still angry with me...? *Brad: I know why you won't date me - you think I'm stupid! *Emily: I've never thought that, Brad. *Brad: Well, just you wait! I'll show you. *Emily: Looks like I have some making up to do. *Emily: But I have to get my tea garden up and running first. Day 7 *Emily: Hello Uncle... *Antonio: Emily, I've come to apologize to you and to make amends with Alfonse. I owe him the truth. *Antonio: Alfonse, will you forgive me? My son took the recipe as a prank. *Monsieur Alfonse: And you tell me now, after all these wasted years? *Antonio: How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything to make amends. *Monsieur Alfonse: I'll forgive you if you play the violin for me in my restaurant. *Antonio: It will be a pleasure, Alfonse. *Monsieur Alfonse: Come, Antonio, I'll tell you what a wonderful job Emily is doing... *Emily: I knew Uncle Antonio would do the right thing. After episode *Emily: Here's the latest installment - on time again. *Ms. Sleezley: I'm surprised you've kept it up, but don't get smug. *Ms. Sleezley: I've arranged for the restaurant inspector to visit you soon and she's very thorough. *Emily: I look forward to meeting her. *Ms. Sleezley: You won't know she's there - inspector's operate in secret. *Francois: Congratulations, Emily! Here are the keys to your very own tea garden. *Emily: That's wonderful, Francois. I'm so grateful for everything you've done. *Francois: I should thank you. By giving me this chance, I was able to expand my business. *Emily: And with one more loan payment the tea garden will truly be mine.